


求爱

by IRISisme



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRISisme/pseuds/IRISisme





	求爱

芭受 彬攻/18x/年下/青涩刚成年学生会会长x地下rapper

 

今天，金韩彬成年了。作为学生会的会长，在18岁前他一直做好带头工作，坚决不抽烟不喝酒不去夜店蹦迪。可今天他18岁了。这个浑身上下带着一股书香气质，文质彬彬的男生红着脸，对郑帝元说，带我去夜店。

金韩彬十八年从来没有见过这样的场景，一进门，扑面而来的是呛人的烟味和弥漫在空气中的酒味，金韩彬被烟酒味呛到了，但还是义无反顾的向里走去。

郑帝元带着金韩彬坐到了沙发上，

韩彬啊，喝什么？  
菠萝果啤，一罐就行了。  
都来夜店了，还喝这个啊？  
我一罐就醉了。  
没关系，今天听我的，你醉了我们把你抬回去。

郑帝元给金韩彬点了一杯Tequila Sunrise，等到酒上来的时候，金知元来了，是郑帝元把他叫来的。

韩彬，这是金知元，underground rapper。  
金韩彬看着他，他有一个眉钉，好几个耳洞，一个耳洞里有两个耳环，带着两根项链，一头紫发，一手五颜六色的手链，一身的潮牌。

金韩彬觉得他是一个典型的rapper，不过还挺帅的。郑帝元把金知元叫来其实还有个原因，就是金知元喜欢金韩彬这种类型的男孩，郑帝元就帮他们打个桥，让他们两做个朋友罢了，之后的就看他们的造化了。

金韩彬喝了一口酒，辣的吐吐舌头，眼里有一丝丝的泪光。

啊啊啊郑帝元！我不要喝这个！  
喝多了就习惯了。  
我要喝菠萝啤！

金知元看着这个白白净净的男生，喝口酒都能辣哭，感觉自己就像是个白骨精，想吃了金韩彬这个唐僧。

金韩彬喝了那口酒之后，有点上头，他又喝了一口，脸更红了，金知元看着他吞咽是的喉结，上下一动一动的，还有一滴酒从他的嘴角流了下来，金知元看都看硬了。于是，金知元加了金韩彬kakaotalk的好友。

金知元也喝多了，金韩彬也喝多了，金韩彬醉了之后，一改之前小奶狗的形象，变成了狼狗。金韩彬是一个禁欲的人，别说做过，他仍然还是个母胎solo。

金知元决定，今天一定要吃了这只小白兔。

金知元看他醉成这样，来一个419也不错了。金知元和郑帝元说好，把金韩彬带回去，第二天早晨把他送回学校。

金知元回到家，把金韩彬丢到床上，自己去洗了个澡，  
等洗好澡，他看见金韩彬坐在床上，眼神有些不一样，

你..你醒了？

金韩彬关上了门，把金知元按在门上接吻，金韩彬摸上金知元的腰，转了个身，推到了床上，金韩彬扒下金知元的内裤，还没有完全勃起的性器暴露在空气中，有点颤颤巍巍的。

哥，我想操你，我知道你那里已经在等着我进去了。  
不是，我是上面那个。

你他妈放开我，你别碰我。  
金韩彬抽出自己的皮带，金韩彬和别人不同，他喜欢用鞋带当皮带，他绑住金知元的手。  
好啊，你来啊，我倒要看看你怎么操我。

金韩彬没有润滑剂，他就把手插进金知元说话的嘴里，等到几根手指上都是金知元亮晶晶的口水的时候，金韩彬把手伸进了洞里，那个充满了宝藏的地方。

金知元被金韩彬的手指插的呜呜咽咽的，眼睛微眯。

金知元终究没有想到，自己栽在了一个黄毛小子的手上，从来没被人操过的金知元竟躺在别人身下被人插，金韩彬其实不会操人，这可是他第一次，他在金知元洗澡的时候，临时抱佛脚，上网查的，怎么和男生做爱。

金知元看过很多人被自己插的时候的样子，那种好像没有了尊严的样子，但他就是爱看这样的脸。

金韩彬的手指一进一出，他也不能说这难受，插久了，性器变得更粗了。金韩彬的手指越插越湿，金知元的喘息也越来越急，金韩彬一只手抓住金知元的两只手，一只手给他做扩张，

哥，你好紧啊，你要看看吗？

金韩彬把金知元带到镜子前，把他的腿掰开，让金知元看看自己被手指插的时候是有多淫荡。金知元把头扭到一边去，他不愿意看到这样的自己，

哥，你看啊，他可喜欢我了，  
别说了......

金知元试图用手给自己撸出来，却被金韩彬阻止了，

哥，用手指就行了。

金知元不说话就是为了不发出呻吟声，金韩彬看他没什么声音，又加了一根手指，不快不慢的抽插着，

快，快一点。  
好，哥要什么，你就说。

金韩彬的手指加快了速度，金知元的性器很需要抚慰，金知元手背钳制住了，金韩彬又没有第三只手可以帮他，金韩彬时快时慢，慢的时候，金知元感觉浑身发热，酥酥麻麻的，喘得越来快，大口大口的喘气，可金知元还是没忍住，发出了呻吟，金韩彬如愿以偿，手上加快了速度，没一会，金知元就射了。

你射我手里了。  
金韩彬抹了一点到金知元脸上，接着，把自己沾满了金知元精液的手指又一次插到了金知元嘴里，  
给我舔干净了。

金韩彬脱了裤子，随便撸了两下，就插了进去，金知元实在是太紧了，金韩彬的尺寸也不小。

你，你慢点啊。  
哥，那我该怎么办，我进不去啊。  
抽屉里有润滑，拿来用。

金韩彬拿到润滑后，倒了一堆在手心，往哪里捅。金韩彬又一次插了进去，金知元的脸红的快要滴血了，

哥，你怎么不叫啊，我想听。

金韩彬不知道他那里最敏感，他就问金知元，

哥，你那里最敏感啊，我们老师说了，不懂就要问。  
金知元没说话，只是死命咬住嘴唇，不想发出任何一点点声音，  
是这里吗，哥，金韩彬慢慢摸上金知元的乳头，金知元这里敏感的要死，金韩彬只是轻轻捏一下，金知元就能爽到叫出来，金韩彬尝到了甜头，不停的捏，金知元的呻吟声也是不停的此起彼伏。

韩彬啊，另，另一边，也要。金知元的嗓音已经变得黏黏糊糊的了，  
那你后面不要了？那我出去了。  
不行，要的。

金韩彬一边顶动着下身，一边揉捏着金知元的乳头，金知元慢慢的被操开了，脸皮什么的也不要了，满嘴的骚话，一会儿让金韩彬摸摸这里，一会儿让他捏捏那里的。金知元这可是第一次被人操，心里还是有些过不去的，这是他刚开始的想法，但现在不同了，他只渴求更多，说得直白点就是，求操。

金知元以前操人的时候，永远是高高在上的，他喜欢让别人舔着脸求他，他总是把别人操到哭，操到失禁，看着身下的人被情欲冲昏了头脑，意乱情迷的样子，他就更有动力，他的腰好又有谁不知道。

金韩彬操弄着金知元，从一开始的进一半，慢慢的，金韩彬一点一点很有耐心的往里顶，

哥，准备好。

还没等金知元反应过来，金韩彬一顶，全进去了，金知元脑海里炸开了花，被操出了眼泪，他鼻头红红的，耳朵也红，他心里的那个声音告诉他，他要更多，里面的柔软紧致，金韩彬还没插几下，就想射了，金韩彬看着他白皙的脸，可爱的要死，根本不记得他是个用脸杀人的rapper，这时金韩彬唯一的想法就是，

射他脸上，弄脏金知元的脸。

哥，我要听你说rap  
不，不要。  
金韩彬二话不说，退了出去，就留了一点点在金知元身体里。  
唱不唱。  
......  
金韩彬全部出去了，他知道现在金知元正在情欲的顶峰，不管怎样都会照做的。  
好。

金韩彬插他插的很猛，金知元也只能说出零零碎碎的几个词。

最后，金韩彬的确射在了金知元脸上，金知元就像只脸上沾着奶油的兔子，金知元的兔牙更好的体现了金韩彬的想法，金知元也不知道自己怎么想的，伸出舌头舔了舔脸上的精液。

金韩彬只听过金知元说rap，rap的内容狂的不行，总体来说就是，你有本事来咬我金知元啊。可现在他那说rap的烟嗓里发出的是最最甜腻，黏糊糊的呻吟，那能用来杀人的脸，现在还不是被射了一脸。

金知元推开身上的人，他让金韩彬躺在床上，金知元跨坐在他身上，手撑在金韩彬的胸口，金知元扶着金韩彬的性器，一点一点慢慢地坐了下去，金知元爽到仰起头，一上一下，一上一下。

昏暗的灯光，低靡的气氛，更加把这场性爱推向了高潮，金知元脸上的汗水，泪水还有精液混合起来，一滴一滴的往金韩彬身上滴。

金韩彬看着这样的金知元说，  
哥，你真他妈色情的要死，

本来金韩彬以为金知元在床上就是只小白兔，任你操的那种，可等到金知元自己坐下去的时候，金韩彬知道金知元是那种会发情了自己弄的骚兔子。

金韩彬连动都没动过一下，两只手交叉放在脑后，金知元动的很慢，

韩彬，摸，摸摸我。  
呵，摸哪里啊  
都，都可以，只要，韩彬摸摸，就好。  
说吧，不然不摸啊  
背  
好，这样，你自己用手指弄，弄射了，我就摸你。

金知元的脸早丢光了，现在自己翘起屁股，用手指弄，以金韩彬的视角，他能看到金知元弄的全过程。

金知元嘴里不停的说着胡话，金韩彬忍着，听到金知元发出低沉有规律的喘气声，金韩彬忍不住了，他拉起金知元，让他跪在床上，捏着他的嘴，把那根硬到不能再硬的性器塞进金知元嘴里。

唔，啊唔。  
给我含住了。

金知元没有过给人口的经验，都是别人给他口，这种带着自己和金韩彬味道的东西，咸腥，让金知元觉得刺激的不行，他完完全全是以别人给他口的方式给金韩彬口，

对金韩彬来说，这金知元真是只美味的小兔，他看着给自己口的金知元，他摸上金知元的脸，耳朵，一寸一寸的摸。

金知元手握着金韩彬的性器，沿着上面的脉络一点点的舔，边舔遍看着金韩彬，用那种妩媚撩人的眼神看着金韩彬，最后金韩彬全部射他嘴里了。

这一夜情可没那么容易结束。

TBC


End file.
